Going Down On Business
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Being the head of a police force can have its perks. Dealing with problematic officers, however, can be a pain. When Benjamin finds out a bit of classified information, what would the chief do to keep it under wraps? Co-written with Winddragon Eternal.


Benjamin Clawhauser was a hot mess today.

The "big-boned" cheetah was usually known for his sweet-mannered and jovial personality, though sometimes he could get easily over-excited.

Right now, he was sweating up a fountain. He had been called to Chief Bogo's office without explanation, leaving him to ponder endlessly about what he could have done.

It didn't help that he was right outside the room either.

"Uh, Chief? You wanted to see me?" he called timidly, opening up the door and peeking inside.

"Clawhauser, come in. Have a seat," came Bogo's firm, tough voice. The sound alone sent a shiver down his spine. Ben walked in slowly, his tail curled up some as he made his way across the room. It didn't help that the lights seemed lower than normal...

Bogo was at his desk, adding a folder to a stack at the corner of his desk, looking right at him as he made his way to the chair situated right in front of the desk.

When Ben sat down in the chair, it let out a slow, audible creak beneath the cheetah's weight, leaving him to give a sheepish smile as he sighed in relief. "Man! Thank goodness it didn't break, right?"

"Yes… Right then. We've been over this before, so I'll make this quick. Yes, you're out at the front desk. But you're also part of our call center. Which means under no circumstances are you to wander away from your station unauthorized!"

"I-I know! But it was only for a couple minutes and it was-"

"No 'buts'. Free food is not a reason. What if we had gotten a call? Someone could have been in danger, and they wouldn't have gotten help in time," Bogo spoke, standing up now with his hands firmly on top of the desk. "This is your third little mishap like this, Clawhauser. I don't want to have this conversation again. Is that clear?"

"Yes Chief…" Benjamin sighed, his ears flat against his head as he stood and turned to head for the door. At least things couldn't have gotten worse.

His body shifted, causing him to end up bumping the folder stack. A couple of files at the top went sprawling out on the floor, spilling some of their contents. "O-Oh gosh! I'm so sorry sir, let me get those!"

"No! It's alright, I'll handle it. Just go back to your post!" Bogo was up on his feet, already making his way around the desk.

Benjamin didn't heed his words, opting instead to crouch down and gather up all the overturned pages and pictures. In his rush, he ended up flipping a few over by accident. But one caught his attention… as soon as he picked it up, the picture was snatched out of his paws, leaving him to look up at the enraged chief.

"I said I've got it! Now take your titanic rear end and get out of my-"

"I… didn't know you swung that way, chief." Benjamin's little comment left a dead silence in the room. For a split second, their eyes met, and Benjamin gestured to the picture. "I mean, don't get me wrong! I knew that you're a big fan of Gazelle but… her dancers?"

Bogo's eyes widened in horror, but the damage was already done. Right there, plain as day, the picture was a close up of a tiger mid performance. Glitter and sweat glistened in his fur, muscles were noticeably flexed, and those shorts clung to him in a way that left nothing to the imagination. His jaw went slack, and he was quick to scoop up the rest of it. "Shut it! These are all evidence for a case! I was just going over it myself!"

"Ooh! What do you like about 'em most? The outfits? The way they all stay in sync? The muscles?" Benjamin's questions came one after the other, all denied by Bogo of course.

"Don't be ridiculous. There was a lead, and… well…". Bogo fumbled for words, opting instead to snatch up the rest of the folders and leave them on the desk. "You listen here, and you listen good. I'm going over crucial evidence, that's all! Not my fault they all deal with big cats, now out you go!"

Benjamin looked between Bogo and the folders, his tail curling up a little. "You… like that they're big cats? I-I'm one too! In both ways, I mean."

With a roll of his eyes, Bogo just slumped a little. "What is it going to take for you to keep your mouth shut about this without me threatening your job?" he asked simply.

"Oh… Well I'm not just gonna force you into anything you don't want… but if it'll make you feel any better…" Benjamin reached for the door, making sure to turn the lock. "You could use me for a while, if you'd like." His paws were already up and working on unbuttoning his shirt.

Shoulders slumped, Bogo released a low sigh. "Why do I have the feeling you were getting yourself in trouble on purpose?" The cheetah seemed too quick to change his mind, after all. And he was putting a rush job on undressing; the fastest he'd seen the tubby cat move.

"Can you blame me? Almost everyone here eyes you up when you aren't paying attention." His uniform shirt was off, and the pants followed soon after, leaving the big cheetah in a plain white sleeveless shirt and a pair of striped boxers. "Well… is this enough for you? Or should I strip more?" he asked, striking a little pose.

"That'll do, Clawhauser. Just get on the desk," Bogo's voice remained firm. Beneath the tough exterior, though, he was flustered beyond belief. Letting his personal stash be seen… And leaving it out to be toppled so easily, no less! There was a terrible lapse of judgement somewhere. And now he was being "forced" into earning the big cat's silence? Seeing his chubby figure, those big flabby arms, the teasing of his curves… The fact that the situation was turning him on was a bigger shame.

"Benny." The word snapped Bogo from his thoughts, drawing his attention to the desk. It creaked a little under the cheetah's weight, just like the chair, but Benjamin stayed atop it anyway, his feet resting in the chair as he bent over it, sticking his tail up high. "Call me Benny, chief. Much easier to say, and it makes this a little more… personal."

To that Bogo snorted, maintaining his stoic composure as he quickly stripped down to the fur. "Just don't get used to this. I'm only going along so you won't blather on to anyone else about this." he growled, kicking off his pants.

"If you say so~ Just do whatever you imagine doing to them. I promise I won't say anything, Chief," Benny swore, holding up his right paw. "I can make an oath, if you want!"

"Just hush…" Bogo mumbled, letting out a low sigh. He grabbed the hem of Benjamin's underwear, hesitating. If he started… he couldn't stop. Slowly, he tugged the garment down. As he did, however, he felt his heart beat faster and faster. Exposing those large, rounded cheeks… getting the full view… some deep part of him was getting aroused from the reveal alone.

Benjamin gave his rear a playful shake, making it jiggle by Bogo's face. "Oh Chief... Slow reveal? Not bad~" he cooed, swishing his tail side to side.

The chief said nothing, but Benny could feel his boss's hooves already groping around his cheeks. There was a slight pinch on his butt, and he fought to keep from squealing out loud. What a firm grip!

"I think someone wants the main event..." purred the blushing cheetah. "Ooh! Chiieeefff…." His eyes lit up and fluttered. "Can I give you a lap dance? Pretty pleeeaseee?"

How could anyone say no to that face? Bogo was rolled his eyes as he heaved another sigh. He went back to sit in his swivel chair.

"Fine. But you'd better make it a good one."

Clawhauser squealed in delight. Bogo's chair groaned under their combined weights as the cheetah turned around and planted himself on Bogo's thighs. Slow at first, almost in an excited fever, Benny started to sway, grinding his heavy rear on the buffalo's crotch. He moved to a rhythm of his own, letting out a couple of playful growls as he danced for his boss.

"I'm starting to think this isn't the first time you've done this," Bogo pointed out.

"W-what? Me? N-no Chief! I… I just like practicing on my own in the mirror sometimes!" There was a bright red flush spreading across the cheetah's face. He grinded a little harder, rubbing his own crotch while he shifted his weight onto Bogo's lap.

Bogo let out a low grunt, one of arousal and effort as he had to hold Benny up a little. His covered shaft put against the pressure of those huge, soft cheeks had him stiffening up in no time.

"Heh… you can pet this kitty if you want, chief. I won't stop you~" Benjamin encouraged, leaning forward so he could get his paws on the floor, huffing quietly as he bounced himself in Bogo's lap. "Go ahead… give it a gooood rub~"

"You're getting too into this…" the chief mumbled. And yet, he found himself with his hooves all over that plump ass again, squishing it in his grip. He couldn't stop himself, fondling at that soft ass as he lifted his hips up. The bulge of his covered shaft rubbed in between the little bit of exposed rear he could see, sending a shiver down his spine.

That made Benny start to purr, peeking back as he gently curled his tail around Bogo's neck. "Nothing wrong with liking what you do, right?" he asked, giving his butt another shake. "As long as you're enjoying it, I'll do anything!"

With a huff, Bogo just settled himself back. "Then… keep going," he moaned. "Take them off, all the way."

Clawhauser purred, sidling up his body. He hummed a little Gazelle show-tune as he grinded harder on the chief's lap. "Uhh uhh oooh! Gotta try everything, huh Chief?" Thinking about her backup dancers, the cheetah let his inner tiger out with a playful growl, even flexing his arms a little.

It wouldn't be long before… Sure enough, a cool breeze wafted by as soon as his boxers came all the way down to his legs. Bogo had tugged his underwear off completely.

With a little grunt, Clawhauser turned around to face the chief. "I guess the dance part is over…?"

The first thing Bogo noticed was the cheetah's pink shaft: floppy at first, but still with quite an impressive length. At least it was bigger than he had expected it to be. And it was getting harder by the second, bobbing slightly as Benny got more and more turned on.

"Never you mind. Just keep going, Clawhauser."

"Well… Anything for you, chief~" cooed the cheetah, biting down on his lip as he grabbed the hem of his shirt. With the same slow, teasing pace he used to lose his underwear, Benny was swaying his hips sensually as he brought his shirt up, showing off more and more of his squishy body.

All at Bogo's request~

When he got his entire tummy exposed, the cheetah let out a squeak as he found Bogo nuzzling into the soft, cream colored fur, gripping him around the middle. "A-Ah, Chief, I don't think you're supposed to-"

"Can it, tubby. Just… let me enjoy this," Bogo huffed. Benjamin's fur had a gentle, sugary sweet smell to it, no doubt a byproduct of his eating habits. Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if he found full _donuts_ lodged in the cheetah's fur. Bogo grasped those squishy rolls, shivering a little as he felt up and down Benny's sides. "Mmf…"

He didn't even mind feeling the fat cheetah's shaft hardening up in his lap. If anything, it made Bogo bulge up more in his underwear, not that he'd admit to that of course. Just… the feeling was erotic to him.

Benjamin bit his lip, letting out another long purr as the chief pulled his shirt up from his chest and over his head. Tossing it aside, he could feel Bogo reaching for his chest, pinching at his nipples. "Feel me up chief… ohhh goodness I've been waiting for this moment…" he moaned out, closing his eyes as he purposely bounced himself atop Bogo's stiffening bulge. "You're so hard… ya wanna come out~?" His paw went sneaking down to help free the chief's dick.

When he did, though, his paw was smacked aside softly. He would have protested, but Bogo stood up suddenly. Benjamin could feel the muscles in his arms, chest, abdomen, almost everything flex as he lowered him down to the floor slowly.

"If you really want that," the chief spoke, "you're going to take it the right way."

To that, Benjamin just nodded eagerly, his tail swishing side to side as he tucked his paws up to his chest. "A-Any way you want! I've used toys and stuff, so you don't have to worry about me!" he said with a proud smile, lifting up his lower half a little and reaching back to spread his cheeks.

Bogo just huffed through his nose. Between the dance and the blackmail, it was really like the cheetah had planned to get in trouble.

"You're quick to agree to all of this, you know," Bogo pointed out, looking all over Benjamin's body. With a huff, he slid his underwear down until they were around his ankles, kicking them off to the side. With his shaft revealed like that, well, it wasn't a surprise that Ben immediately stared at it.

No surprises that the big, imposing buffalo was well hung. That shaft almost reached to his belly! Thick at the base as well as the head, keeping his eye on it had Benny almost rock hard from anticipation alone. He squirmed in his spot on the floor, trying to keep himself up and exposed. "I just thought… y'know, we might as well give each other what we want… You want a big kitty, and I want-"

"Yes, yes," Bogo interrupted, getting to his knees as grabbed hold of Benjamin's hips, hoisting him up even higher with ease. The position had him face first against that huge, spotted rump. "I'm well aware of what you want."

He stared down all of that ass he was cradling. One large patch of cream fur, just like the cheetah's belly, surrounded by his usual spotted pattern. He wrinkled up his nose then. "You are clean… right?"

Benjamin was nodding up a storm. "I am, I am, honest! All the time!" he squeaked, his tail swishing away against Bogo's crotch.

"Hmph…" Bogo just let out another huff as Benjamin held his tail out of the way. There was his hole, right at the base of his tail. It was a darker pink shade than expected. It looked clean, at least... But, steeling his nerves, the chief let out a grunt as he lowered his head down, pressing his tongue right on Benjamin's rim, giving him a slow lick.

The cheetah's eyes widened in surprise. He drew a sharp gasp, sighing as he felt the chief's tongue rasping over his tight crack. "Aahhh… Chieeeff! D-don't… So goood!" His yelps and moans fell on deaf ears, only to be rewarded with more warm spit filling up and lubing around his hole.

It took a while before Bogo pulled away, his snout dripping a little with his own drool. His cheeks were flushed a bright red, but he brushed it away quickly, wiping his muzzle with a hoof. "There. You ought to be ready."

"Awwh… I was getting into it too!" Benny feigned disappointment as he found himself flat on his back again.

This time, Bogo moved first, hefting up Benjamin's legs as he laid out on top of the cheetah. With his shaft fitting snugly between those soft butt cheeks, he couldn't help testing the waters with a little grinding. The motion made Benjamin start to purr, closing his eyes as he shook his butt.

"Take me, chief… Don't stop until you're satisfied~" the big cat offered, his paws going up to fondle at his chest once more.

Bogo issued a soft grunt, but there was something burning in his glare. He started to rut, maneuvering himself a little as his tip soon met that loosened hole. Once the head slipped in, Bogo gave a hump forward, making slow yet hard thrusts inside the moaning cheetah. Feeling those soft, squishy cheeks rubbing up against his shaft made the chief want to groan out loud. Except… Who knew if these office walls were meant to be soundproof?

"Ohhh… ahh! Chief!" Clawhauser bit back a moan. The blushing cheetah had to stuff a paw in his muzzle. Although... he couldn't resist letting his other paw go to work on his own length, jerking himself off in the process.

Bogo's hoof went down for Clawhauser's rump, giving him a smack on the cheeks as he heard Benny yelp. "S-shut it and take it like a proper cat... Hhgh!" he ordered, closing his eyes.

Admittedly, it felt better than he expected. And it had been far too long since his last fling. Plus with Benjamin being so willing, well…

"N-Not your first time with another guy, chief?" Benjamin asked between his moans, closing his eyes as he curled his tail around Bogo's thigh, moving his paws down to grasp his knees, holding his legs up.

"No, and it's not any of your concern…" the buffalo grunted out, his strong hooved reaching under the plump cheetah's body, hefting him up a little more. Benny was sweating under his fur, he could feel it. The look of pleasure that was all over his face was erotic, fueling the lust Bogo was under. With another grunt, he pulled Benny into a tight hug, holding him in place as he picked up his pace.

At this point, the office room was full of their combined scent, the sound of their colliding bodies ringing through the empty room. Benjamin was panting away while Bogo grunted and groaned with each thrust, and the both of them were leaking with pre. If anyone were to pass by the door, they just might have caught a stray moan, or two. The room's lights may have been low, but it was still enough to show them both if someone had peeked inside.

"Mmnh, chief, I think you're gonna make me cum like this…" Benjamin spoke, trembling as he reached up, hugging Bogo around his neck as he braced himself. With his own grunt, he forced his lower half off of the floor, legs clamped tight around the chief's waist. "I-It's gonna come out!"

"Then… stop talking… and just… do it already!" Bogo groaned, having to support Benjamin's full weight now. Even someone as strong as him had a struggle with this much weight. He powered through it though, keeping Benjamin up in his arms as he gave a firm upward thrust, grinding along Ben's walls before drawing himself back out, pounding into him again.

Gasping, Ben's claws slid out, hitching into Bogo's fur as he let out a loud growl of bliss, arching his back as he bared his fangs, hips bucking forward as he began to unload himself right on Bogo's belly, grinding on him as he hissed in pleasure. That hefty shaft had rammed his prostate, and the grinding just gave it more and more attention.

Bogo rolled his eyes with a shaky breath. That cum was going to stain his fur…. it was warm, creamy in texture and definitely sticky. But… what about the taste?

Benny watched, licking his lips as the chief prodded a glop of jizz onto his hooves. Bogo held the stringy mixture with curious inspection, as though analyzing some evidence at a crime scene. Was the chief really going to…?

Yes, he did. Bogo gave one finger a quick lick, noticeably trembling from the taste. Benjamin wiggled in his hold, a heavy blush on his face as he ground himself on the buffalo. As if the afterglow wasn't good enough! Watching his boss savor his cum made Benjamin close his eyes, purring as he kept on pressing himself on that hefty buffalo shaft. Now if only he could-

"Clawhauser!" Bogo's sharp tone snapped the cheetah out of his fantasies.

"Y-yes, chief?"

"Hold still… Nnghh… A-any second now…" With a bellow, Bogo grunted as he gripped hard onto Clawhauser, hilting all the way. Each spurt of cum came in waves, flooding the cheetah like a dam ready to burst.

All that warm, sticky goop started to leak out of Benny's hole, spilling down onto his thighs. This time, the chubby cheetah couldn't stop himself from yowling out loud. When he felt that cum splatter on his walls, he couldn't help squirming and whining in bliss, his grip on Bogo becoming weak as he flopped onto his back, panting heavily.

"Oh gosh… that was the best thing ever…" he huffed out, wiping his forehead. "I kinda thought you'd be tougher to get, chief… I hope I didn't make you mad or anything though…" Benjamin looked down at the floor, his ears lowering against his head.

Bogo took a moment, tapping his chin. "Hmm… You know, I think there's something you can do to… gain my favor, so to speak."

When Benjamin's ears perked up, he let out a squeak as Bogo yanked himself out of his hole, letting out a little grunt as he stood up. Now, it was Ben's turn to hold up some weight, as Bogo sat down right on his chest, letting his softening shaft plop down on his face.

"There. You clean it up, and I'll wave your little post abandonment and seduction mess," Bogo said simply. He hadn't expected to enjoy himself this much, but that thought went away just as fast as Benjamin latched onto his shaft, that hungry mouth of his sucking away at his length. He grit his teeth, shuddering from head to toe as he let out a low sigh.

It had been so long since he had anyone want to do this, much less someone this eager. The thought of more crossed his mind. Looking down, he snorted through his nose and went for it.

"You know… Perhaps we could… do this some other time. In a less professional setting," he offered, panting softly. Benjamin's tongue was a little rough on the surface, but it was certainly doing its clean up job well.

He sighed, letting himself relax as he leaned back a little, enjoying the constant rasps of Benjamin's tongue bath. That is, until there was a knock at the door. Bogo gasped, eyes going wide as he forced himself to his feet, glancing around. "Gah! Go- Go and hide under the desk!" Quickly gathering himself, he made his way over to the door.

While Benjamin scrambled to hide, Bogo made a rush to find his underwear and pants, pulling them on before he regained his composure, sighing as he unlocked it and opened the door.

"Chiiiiefy, how are ya? Got a minute to let me in?"

Oh great. Bogo snorted a little at the familiar voice of Nick Wilde. The fox was in full uniform, leaning on the door frame as he swished his tail around.

"What is it, Wilde? I'm busy."

"...Yeah, I can see that. But I wouldn't be here unless it's preeetty important," Nick insisted, crouching down so he could slip right through Bogo's legs, ending up in the office. "You see, I suddenly have a little engagement this weekend, and I could, perhaps, take a day off. Or two?" he said, waving his tail as he plopped himself down in the chair in front of his desk.

"So? How's about it, Chief?"

Bogo went over to his seat, sitting down and leaning forward on the desk. The fox hadn't said anything… he must not have noticed anything yet. "You know that requesting time off, if you would actually get any seeing as you're still fresh, you're supposed to do it weeks in advance. Why should I let you… have your way?" he asked, his tone softening a little as he felt the zipper of his pants come undone.

Ben was undoing his pants and fishing out his length. He bit his lip as he felt that warm mouth close around his tip, sucking away at him some more.

"Well, I was just thinking you'd have a bit of… leniency," Nick raised an eyebrow as he eyed the chief. "So, who's the lucky one huh? Who're ya hiding?"

The question caught Bogo off guard, making him tense up. "What are you suggesting?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"C'mon chief, do ya really think a fox wouldn't notice? The smell alone is seeping out your room," Nick said as he gave his tail a swish. "Not to mention I heard a fair amount. So I'd like to know… Can I get the days off? Or we could play a little guessing game of who you've got under the desk?"

"...Fine. Just go," Bogo grumbled, looking away from the fox. "And not a single word, or you'll be off the squad faster than you can twitch a single whisker," he threatened.

Nick, with a proud smile, just hopped out of the chair, giving a playful bow. "Why thank you, you're much too kind~" he said, making his way back to the door. "Oh, and Ben? You might wanna put your clothes somewhere a bit more hidden next time..." he hummed, slipping out of the office.

Silence filled the room. Bogo was speechless, Benjamin had stopped suckling. The cheetah poked his head out from under the desk.

"Sooo… should I just go…?" Benjamin asked.

"Hrf… We'll continue later. Just go back to your post." Bogo said with a little sigh. At least he'll be relieving the stress that fox caused later.


End file.
